1013 Officer Needs Assistance
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Trapped in an old building and outgunned, one brother injured and the other almost out of bullets. Will Danny and Jamie be rescued in time? Or will Frank lose both his boys this time?


**Title: 1013 - Officer Needs Assistance**

**Summary:** Trapped in an old building and outgunned, one brother injured and the other almost out of bullets. Will Danny and Jamie be rescued in time? Or will Frank lose both his boys this time?

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** Okay so we're still trying to nail down what we want to work on next or just wait for the new season to start on the 27th but in the meantime my hard working muse Alice and I hope you like this little offering. This little idea came from a discussion in the season 3 forum thread. Many thanks to **BeautifulFghtr **for this little plot bunny.

* * *

"Jamie…behind you!" Danny shouts just as the sky around them erupts with a hail of gunfire; Jamie pulling his gun and firing back…catching one of the oncoming thugs in the leg and taking him down with a painful yell.

"Got him!" Jamie yells back from behind the dumpster as he looks at Danny on the other side of the narrow alley.

"Call it in!" Danny instructs loudly.

"1013…offi…" Jamie tries only to be cut off by another 'ping' on the side of the dumpster he was using as shelter, the shot coming a bit too close for comfort. Jamie looks over at Danny just as he takes another round of gunfire and ducks back behind the cement bulkhead he was taking shelter from. "Officer needs assitance. 1013! Corner of..."

"We're pinned down! We need better shelter!" Danny's voice bellows over another round of gunfire.

Jamie finishes the call and then frantically looks around, finally noticing a fire exit behind them a few meters back and then looks back at the two dark sedans that had blocked the entrance to the dead end alley. "Danny…the door.."

"Go!" Danny yells back as he fires off another shot; allowing Jamie the distraction he needs to rush toward the back door, not stopping to see if Danny was following; just figuring he was. Jamie slams into the heavy metal door with his shoulder, his lips uttering an angry grunt as the pain reverberates down his entire frame.

"Move…inside…bolt the…door," Danny pants as he pushes Jamie further into the darkened hallway of the old dilapidated building. Danny's heaving frame rests up against the wall just as Jamie pushes a nearby piece of iron rebar through the metal handle; angry fists pounding on the other side just as Jamie steps back.

"Door's…locked," Jamie huffs as he looks at Danny with a heavy brow. "I guess…your suspect…is gone?"

"Yeah…damn bastard," Danny growls as his hand reaches for his side, his lips cursing again as it comes away with fresh blood.

"Danny…you're…hit!"

"It's not…bad," Danny grimaces.

"But...is the bullet inside?"

"Jamie..."

"Danny..."

"I'm fine, don't argue. We need a place…to hide and wait…for backup."

"But…"

"Jamie…move your ass!" Danny looks at Jamie with angry scowl before his shakes his head and then nods. "Stairs…go."

Jamie rushes toward the darkened stairwell and listens; pulling back as he hears breaking glass about two floors up. "Danny…their upstairs."

"Basement…go!"

Jamie turns back to see Danny starting to stumble and then hurries back toward him.

"Jamie…"

"Damn you're stubborn," Jamie huffs as he puts his arm around Danny's waist, his fingers automatically pressing into Danny's wounded side, coated with the fresh sticky blood and feeling this teeth grit as Danny's lips utter a soft groan. The two of them slowly head down the old ricky wooden stairs, a few floors up the windows being broken and four men starting to pour in the top; backup couldn't come soon enough.

"Okay…now where to?" Jamie inquires softly as he squints into the darkness before them, Danny trying to straighten up in his brother's grasp.

"We need…to barricade the door. I'll call it in," Danny instructs as he pulls free, ignoring Jamie's protests to just take it easy. Danny watches Jamie heading for the door and pushing an old dented metal desk in front as a barricade, the sound was moot as the men above already knew they were inside.

"Good shot back there," Danny praises as Jamie pushes an empty crate in front of the desk and then heads back toward him.

"How many shots you have left?" Jamie asks in haste.

"Half a clip. You?"

"Same," Jamie looks over at Danny with a worried expression.

"Damn backup better arrive soon."

"Your side."

"Trust me kid, I'm fine," Danny nods as he holds up his finger for Jamie to stop talking; both of them listening to the heavy footsteps one level up. "They're gonna check every room an…" Danny starts in a soft whisper before a shot rings out and a heavy thud is heard seconds later.

"Thought this place was empty," Jamie hisses in a soft whisper, his hand rubbing some dirt and blood across his sweaty cheek.

"Guess not," Danny replies in soft sarcasm before his winces.

"Danny…"

"Does the radio work down here?"

Jamie tries the radio but only gets static in return. "I think mine was busted when I fell," Jamie laments with a heavy frown, not wanting to mention the small shooting pains in his leg from when his limb angled oddly from the earlier tumble. "I'm just gonna…" Jamie whispers as he spies a large vent in the wall and carefully heads toward it, wanting to know if perhaps there was a back way out they would use, or that he could at least find a way to get the radio to clear so he could radio their exact location.

"Jamie…wait. There might be more waiting...on the other side."

"Gotta try something," Jamie replies with a small grunt as he starts to slowly work at the screws and then stops as heavy footsteps are heard coming down the final set of stairs; Jamie on his knees looking over at Danny with a worried expression.

"Turn off the light," Danny whispers, prompting Jamie to get up off his knees and hurry toward the door, turning off the light just as the footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs. Jamie pauses in place in the darkness, his heart racing and his brain praying that the sound from his ribcage wouldn't give them away.

Jamie looks at the footsteps coming through the slit of light under the door and then holds his breath as he hears the door handle jiggled. A heavy grunt is followed just as something pushes against the door.

"It's stuck!"

"Get it open!"

Jamie tries to move back away from the desk but succeeds in bumping into the metal side and pushing it so that a soft scraping sound is heard, prompting every breathing human to instantly halt their actions.

"Heard something, move!"

"Mighta been a mouse!" Another gruff voice snickers before an angry curse is heard.

"Open the damn door!"

Jamie feels the space around him before his eyes finally adjust to the darkness and he makes his way back to Danny and slides down the wall beside his brother. "Should I try the grate?"

"No, we pick them off...one by one as they try...to come in here. Get…ready," Danny whispers in Jamie's ear, Danny's lips uttering a soft gasp as he tries to shift to a better position; Jamie's fingers reaching for his gun to get ready.

"I can try to…"

"No," Danny hisses and then stops when the banging on the door stops at the same time. With his temperature raising and his core enflamed, his side throbbing and his head starting to spin, Danny now worries that Jamie will be captured by the vengeful thugs and he'll lose his brother to something that he arranged. "You…wait here by me."

"You're injured," Jamie insists as something even louder bangs against the door, making both of them stop and hold their breath. "I'm just gonna…"

"Wait…here," Danny's hand clamps down on Jamie's arm and yanks him back down, his lips uttering an anguished gasp, making Jamie freeze in place just as another loud bang is heard and the door finally budges open an inch, allowing dingy lighting to pour in from the hallway outside.

"Anyone home?" A loud voice calls out with a snicker.

"Yeah you jerk! And we're not interested!" Danny growls as he fires off a shot, clipping the first attacker in the thigh and forcing him to fall back in pain. "Jamie…vent go!" Danny shouts as he gives Jamie a shove in the now dimly lit room. Danny fires off a few more shots as Jamie scrambles for the vent, prying the top open that he had loosened earlier, his fingers scuffing the edges.

"Danny go first…go!" Jamie insists as he pulls back and then fires off another shot to keep the advancing goons at bay. Not waiting to argue, Danny pushes himself into the vent and starts a slow crouched walk; Jamie seconds behind just as the doors bust open and another shot is fired at them, Jamie yelping as the bullet grazes his arm, the thug on him in seconds.

"Danny! Help me!"

"Jamie!" Danny shouts as he turns, reaching for Jamie's hand just as Jamie's pulled back by two sets of strong arms; his body flailing as Danny emerges into the opening. He wastes no time in firing off a shot and catching one of them in the back, taking him to his knees and making the other's grasp loosen and Jamie to pull himself free.

Danny's lips utter an anguished cry, his lungs gasping for air as his wounded side sustains a heavy hit, Jamie's body slamming into the third man, the one shot a few seconds earlier, bringing the fourth man from upstairs hurrying back down. Jamie punches the struggling man in the face; his head snapping back and his lips gasping for air just as Danny's elbow connects with his chest, both Reagan brothers hitting the thug at the same time and sending him crashing backward, Jamie pulling his gun but not getting a shot off at the man on the floor as the fourth man appears at him, sending Jamie stumbling backward, but allowing Danny to fire at the fourth.

The fourth man ducks behind the door just as the third's arms wrap around Danny's legs and try to get him to trip and fall, but Jamie is able to counter by firing at the third man in the arm, instantly sending him back in pain; his gun hand out of play.

Jamie grabs at Danny's arm and pulls him back toward the vent just as the last man outside, fires a few more shots, the bullets embedding in the drywall, inching closer to them, another distinct 'ping' bouncing off the edging for the metal grating just as both of the brothers duck inside.

"Move!" Danny barks as Jamie hurries down the vent with Danny on his heels, rounding a corner and then hurrying toward another grate. "Push…through."

Despite the fact that his arm is throbbing from the shot, Jamie drops his shoulder and pushes through the second grate, landing with a painful thud on his knees and palms, his gun clattering a few feet away.

"Keep…going," Danny commands as he pauses in the entrance to the grate, his heart racing and his eyes starting to see small dark circles, his brain knowing the bullet was still lodged in his side.

"You need to rest," Jamie insists as he grabs his gun and then looks around the open laundry room area they now find themselves in. Jamie grabs a few dusty rags and hands them to Danny who merely looks at his little brother with a pursed-lipped expression. "For your side," Jamie nods as Danny gives him a soft smile. "What?"

"Check the…door," Danny insists as he bangs the rags against the side of a broken dryer to get most of the dust away before he presses it down on his side, his painful gasp, forcing Jamie to halt in his tracks and turn back to see if Danny was okay. But his turning back, affords the fourth man to step into the room and press his gun into Jamie's neck, pulling him back against his frame and glaring at Danny with a narrowed gaze.

"Dann…" is all Jamie manages before the thug clamps his hand down over Jamie's mouth, his other hand with the gun still pressed firmly into his sweaty cheek.

"Shut up!" He hisses as he glares at Danny. "You...drop your gun or this cop buys it!"

"You drop it," Danny holds his ground, his gun pointed at the man's head, the two of them locked in a heated stance; Jamie's life the precious prize on the line.

The man cocks the trigger, forcing Jamie's eyes to close, his hands still holding onto his attackers arm.

"You heard me. Now drop it!"

"No."

"His life mean nothing to you?" The man hisses, causing Danny's throat to try to swallow a small lump of guilt-laden emotion. "DOES IT!"

"Drop…your gun or I _will_ kill you," Danny warns firmly as the man's hand moves from Jamie's mouth and snakes around his neck, causing Danny to curse under his breath. He rapidly blinks away dark circles, his brain trying to keep his weary frame upright but knowing that allowing the bad guy to kill or kidnap his brother wasn't an option.

"I said…"

"I'm done arguing with you jackass, drop the gun or…"

"That's it," the perp growls as he pulls his gun back away from aiming at Danny and then presses it into Jamie's cheek. Jamie's frame continues to slightly struggle as his lungs start to gasp for air due to the thick arm pressing down on his windpipe.

"Danny…" Jamie weakly begs.

"You heard him…drop your gun or I drop him!" The man shouts as Jamie and Danny lock eyes. Jamie knows that Danny's not about to surrender or let him be taken at gunpoint if he was still breathing and was armed. _I hafta do something…_Jamie's mind urges just as Danny's next words give him direction.

"Jamie…whatever you do…don't…MOVE!" Danny shouts, Jamie forcing his body to go slightly limp, his weight to deaden and start to fall, Danny taking the shot and hitting the perp in the forehead, right between the eyes; a warm splatter of crimson sludge landing on Jamie's cheek as the perp's body falls to the floor, Jamie remaining in place and looking at his brother with an expression of relief.

"Dad's…reverse psychology," Jamie pants.

"Glad you remembered."

"Thanks."

"You're…welcome," Danny lightly offers before he starts to falter, Jamie rushing to his side and catching his frame before he completely collapses to the ground.

"You're...heavy," Jamie huffs with a small smirk as he slowly leads Danny over toward the ledge so he can sit down.

"Blame…Linda," Danny smirks as Jamie just nods and smiles.

"Good shot," Jamie offers lightly, his ears still slightly ringing from the close proximity of the bullet next to them moments earlier; his fingers resting on the warm crimson sludge on his face and smearing it further.

"Giving up…was never an option."

"I know…just…it was a damn good shot."

"Well you handled yourself…pretty good…back there," Danny praises with a small smile as they hear screeching tires overhead and both stop, guns automatically raising into the air. "I'm almost…out."

"Me too," Jamie nods as he looks around the room for a way out. He finally spies the back door and pulls himself away from Danny's side to investigate.

"Anything?"

"Welded shut and it won't…budge," Jamie strains but then rests as his wounded arm screams at him to stop and rethink his actions. "Damn it," Jamie softly curses, making Danny smile as his hand presses down on his wounded side; Jamie looking at him with a heavy frown as he returns. The silence that ensues is a bit settling until a single shot is heard followed by screeching tires; Jamie heading for the door opening to see if he could hear what was going on a few levels up.

"Danny..."

"I heard."

"Think its..." is all Jamie manages before another sound is heard, one welcomed by both of them.

"The calvary's…here," Danny offers with a twisted smirk and a small gasp. Jamie hears the footsteps heading toward them and hurries back to Danny's side, drawing his gun just in case it wasn't the good guys to burst through the door first. Jamie readies his gun, which is almost out of bullets, prepared for a fight to the death. Despite the pain in his leg and arm from the shot and the fall, Jamie determines in his mind to remain upright and vigil until they were home free.

"Danny? Jamie?" Jackie's voice is heard calling out to them.

"Jackie!" Jamie calls out as he quickly stows his weapon, Danny's female partner appearing in the doorway followed by Renzulli and a two other uniformed NYPD officers.

"You guys reenacting the gunfight at the OK corral?" Renzulli asks in sarcasm as Danny nods. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine…Danny's been shot," Jamie insists, his heart starting to race once more, the warmth of the room and the commotion now starting to get to him, making his knees want to buckle.

"Hey kid you…" is all Renzulli manages before Jamie's adrenaline depleted frame nearly collapses. "I got you."

Jamie allows his partner to keep him supported as two medics rush into the now crowded room to help get Danny upstairs and onto a waiting stretcher, Jamie hopping in the back and sliding onto the small bench beside Danny's stretcher.

"How come you…get to sit up?" Danny asks with a heavy frown as the medic affixes another bandage over Danny's side. The bullet was still inside so he'd have to endure a bit more pain until he was at the hospital and the bullet removed by a surgeon.

"I'm special," Jamie retorts.

"Yeah…you are," Danny states with some sarcasm before he nods and his forehead displays a deep frown. "Proud of you…back there."

"I was um…sca..."

"Hey…I was to. But you handled yourself…well under pressure," Danny insists. "I was proud."

"Thanks," Jamie softly accepts the praise as he leans back, his fingers touching the now dried blood on his cheek. "Can I have something to um…clean this off with?"

"Sure…here," the medic hands Jamie a medicated wipe. "Is that your blood?"

"No…its um…the victim's," Jamie informs the medic.

"Okay be sure to get yourself checked over as soon as you get to the hospital. If you have any cuts under there and his blood mixed with yours…" the medic's voice trails on about bloodborne infections, Jamie nodding and feeling his stomach starting to tighten once more.

They finally arrive at the hospital, Frank, Henry and Linda already en route; Danny whisked into emergency surgery to have the bullet removed and Jamie heading for the lab to have a standard blood test taken; his mind relieved when he was told his face wasn't cut and it was unlikely the foreign blood entered into him.

After he's done, Jamie bypasses the emergency waiting room and heads for the room that Danny was recovering in, waiting for either a bed for the night or to see if he could just go home and rest.

"I can go home doc…really," Danny insists as Jamie nears his closed curtain, drawing a small smile to his lips as he enters; the doctor leaving to check some paperwork and leaving the two brothers alone.

"Hey…you survived," Jamie quips as he nears Danny's bedside. Danny was wearing his pants only, his chest bare except for the thick padding and bandage wrapped round his lower mid-section; the surgery a complete success.

"It was touch and go for a bit there," Danny deadpans, Jamie's soft smile instantly dropping; Danny's face smirking a few seconds later. "Gotcha."

"Damn…no wonder I never beat you at poker," Jamie playfully grumbles.

"You're too honest."

"So you saying I gotta learn to lie better like you?" Jamie retorts.

"Listen smart ass…" Danny chuckles as his arm shoots out and grabs Jamie, pulling his brother into his grasp and ruffling his already mussed blond hair.

"Hey…" Jamie laughs as he tries to pull himself free; their warm laughter and banter putting a smile on their fathers face as he stand silently on the other side of the curtain. "Seriously…" Jamie finally frees himself and looks at Danny in concern. "You okay?"

"I am thanks to you," Danny praises, forcing Jamie's smile to grow even wider. "Just don't let it go to your head."

"No…never," Jamie adds with a cheeky grin, making Danny just roll his eyes as he tries to sit up. "Look um…I was scared but uh...just don't tell anyone okay?"

Danny looks at the actual concern in his brother's eyes and frowns but nods in compliance. "It's normal to be scared. I was scared…but you handled yourself calmly and got the job done…when it needed it. If I was proud…anyone would be. Dad would be proud."

Jamie whispers a soft thank you, his mind relishing in his brother's praise as they wait for the doctor. "So about the call…"

"Yeah it was a set up."

"But you shoulda known that right?"

"You have your secrets…I have mine," Danny states firmly. "And if you tell, then I'm gonna give you a lot worse when a head noogie."

"I could take you…" Jamie teasing retorts.

"Maybe like this…otherwise…me full onstrength? Never."

"Hmm."

"You're seriously askin' for it little bro," Danny warns as he tries to grab at Jamie's hand again; soft laughter once again serving to diffuse the tension the day had earlier produced. "But I tell ya this…I'd be more than willing to work with you again."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Think that'll ever happen?"

"Well I know a guy."

"Yeah what guy?" Jamie asks with a frown.

"The same guy as you genius," Danny rolls his eyes. "You know…our father….the police commissioner?" Danny mocks.

"Okay fine, I thought…never mind," Jamie groans as he shakes his head, Danny chuckling at Jamie's confused expression.

Outside Henry slowly approaches Frank who turns and greets him with a smile but holds his finger to his lips; delighting in listening to his two sons talking as police colleagues and friends.

"Everything okay?" Henry whispers just as another bout of friendly laughter is heard from behind the curtain.

"Yeah pop…everything's perfect," Frank smiles as he pulls back the curtain and looks at his two boys in love and pride. "Now…I heard you two had quite the ordeal. Who wants to go first?"

Both Danny and Jamie point at each other at the same time, making Henry smirk and look at Frank who merely shrugs. "1013? Officer needs assistance?" Frank presses.

"Okay so Danny got this call…" Jamie starts.

"Hold on a sec…it wasn't like that. There was this guy…" Danny's voice trails off as he starts into the story of their harrowing near death call; Frank paying rapt attention and literally thanking God that both his boys were alive to tell the tale; a tale he's sure isn't the last one he'll hear of the two of them working together.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so hope you all liked this and please do review and let me know thanks so much! And yes I do love my Jamie whump/peril the most so don't worry next one will have him in danger (grin)


End file.
